


At the End of All Things

by frostings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, sabewan, sobiwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostings/pseuds/frostings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode III/Pre-Episode I. Sabé, former handmaiden to Queen Amidala, has become an outlaw. Before disappearing to escape the Empire, she confronts her past and her chosen path to the future. SabéObiwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I started writing in 2005. I was rereading it and wanted to see how it ended. This is the reworked version. Hope you guys enjoy.

The stars seemed to be mocking her: Serene and calm, from this distance it was almost difficult to imagine that the Galaxy was now thrust into this vicious new reality. If she stood here long enough, perhaps it would prove itself to be a bad dream that would dissipate upon waking.

But Sabé Aston had lied to herself long enough.

"Captain Aston." The voice was familiar; she would not forget it even if she was really asleep. She knew who it was before she even turned.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of course he would be here, he whose fate was so closely entwined with Anakin’s, and in turn, with Padmé. His eyes looked so old, so tired. She fought the urge to reach out and hold his hand, but she made no movement, only looked straight back at him, her face and voice neutral.

They were well-versed in this language of strangers.

"General Kenobi." However she wanted to prevent him from seeing through her, even though she knew that it was useless to hide anything from him. Her voice cracked slightly, hoarse from not getting any sleep for the past days. "How is she?"

He sighed heavily, and closed his eyes, shoulders sagging, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Perhaps they were. "The twins are well, but the medic-droid says that she is slipping away from us." He looked up at her again, and she was surprised to see how naked his eyes were. She had never seen such sadness and despair in his eyes since his master died. "I am sorry, Sabé, I could not help her."

She shook her head, trying to shut his words out, trying to quell the guilt that was now bubbling within her. I should have never left her, should have never listened to what she told me to do, it said. Instead, she said aloud, "I have to see her." She announced, making a hasty movement towards the room where her friend lay waiting for her.

She dared not look at him as she moved past him, not even giving him a backward glance. It would not be the first time that she had walked away from him.

It would not be the first time that he let her.

* * *

The steps that took her to where Padmé lay seemed to last a lifetime, and for some unexplainable reason, Sabé found herself thinking back on the day of her cousin's coronation, the day she was crowned the Queen of Naboo.

It was Sabé's seventh year of training to be a fighter pilot at the Nubian Lyceum. Normally, they would not allow their students from stepping from the training grounds, but this was a special event, and Padmé, her cousin and lifelong friend, had explicitly asked for her presence in the coronation.

Sabé distinctly remembered the fleeting moment when she briefly regretted going into the Lyceum, as politics in Naboo were undeniably thrilling, as Padmé—now Queen Amidala—was finding out. The pomp and the celebrations in these political celebrations were unlike anything Sabé had seen. Her parents had been politicians and couturiers themselves, but her cousin was the first to have been elected to the highest position of power in Naboo.

Padmé, she understood, was very popular with the voting public, despite her young age. Why shouldn’t they? She was smart and her heart at the right place. If the election had happened a hundred years ago, Sabé was sure that there would have been some protest of some sort. Times have changed, however, and there was no such thing as "very young" for the people of Naboo. As long as the candidate passed the standards set, they could run for whatever office they so wished after they had finished their education and training.

Sabé herself was considered an adult for the most part, especially because of her cloistered education in the Nubian Lyceum. Unlike most of the merrymakers, Sabé was dressed in her sharp military uniform, with a blaster hanging easily from her waist, looking more like a keeper of the peace than a guest of the Queen Amidala. She herself was due to graduation in a few weeks’ time, although an unexpected opportunity had just presented itself to her.

Watching Padmé from behind the procession that trailed after her, smiling and waving to the crowds, Sabé was glad that Padmé had finally found where her heart really belonged. The two had grown up like sisters, and although they had taken very different career paths, they had still maintained contact and constant communication with one another, each being an only child. Even as children, it was obvious that politics was where Padmé felt comfortable in, where she could feel she could make a difference. For Sabé's part, she was not comfortable with politics despite all its excitement and intrigue, and had chosen instead a different kind of service in the military. Sabé was glad that Padmé's efforts were not in vain, and had won this great victory. She felt Naboo was in safe hands.

When the procession finally ended in the halls of Theed Palace, Padmé came rushing up to her, engulfing her in a tight embrace, smiling and laughing, completely shedding her image as royalty as she was reunited with her cousin. "Thank goodness you came!" she said.

"It was the queen's command." Sabé replied, smiling widely in turn. They hugged each other again, tightly, and longer, this time. "I've missed you so, Padmé."

"And I, you." Padmé replied softly.

* * *

Sabé's stifled sob echoed in the stark-white walls of the room. Holding the back of her hand against her mouth, she made her way to Padmé's bedside. Her cousin was barely breathing, and pale as a ghost. To see her once-strong and proud Padmé in this state was enough to break her own heart. She interlaced her fingers through the cold ones, a heavy hand seemingly clamping around her throat, not wanting her to speak.

Padmé's eyes fluttered briefly, and rested on Sabé's. She did not even have the strength to smile, nor to speak. Padmé's brown eyes, so much like hers, reflected only sadness. And with this, she closed her eyes.

"No, Padmé…" Sabé whispered, although she knew she had gone. "Please…" She felt her cousin's fingers go limp, barely heard the medic-droid pronouncing her death, the time of her death. No. It couldn't be. She tried to reach out to gather her dear friend into her arms, but another pair of arms had already reached out to take her away. Somewhere, someone was crying brokenly.

Not like this. She had not expected in million years for it all to end like this.

Sabé looked up to see that it was Bail Organa who had pulled her away. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Captain Aston." He was saying. She shook her head, not comprehending. It couldn't be that quick, that easy. She had seen death in the battlefield, always knew why soldiers died. She couldn't understand how Padmé could have given up, given in so easily.

She could not say anything, could not control the tears. Senator Organa held on her tightly, and she let him. Over his shoulder, through her tears, she saw him: Obi-Wan.

She saw her sorrow reflected in him.

* * *

"I would advise against this, Sabé."

"With all due respect, your Highness, I have already accepted the assignment."

Sabé quickly recognized the flicker of annoyance that crossed Queen Amidala's face. Even under the painted face, it gave Sabé some comfort that she could still recognize her cousin and her feelings. Taking the opportunity before the queen could answer back, Sabé continued: "There is no one else who is more suitable for this position than I am."

"We shall see. Already Captain Panaka is taking his pick of the handmaidens being trained in the Lyceum. They are the ones who have been trained for this responsibility, Aston." Predictably, Padmé would not easily give up the fight.

"It was Captain Panaka who recommended me." Sabé countered. Silently, she wondered if Padmé didn't have anything more pertinent matters to attend to than to argue with her about her appointment as the decoy handmaiden. "I have all the necessary skills to offer your protection, and according to him, enough pedigree to be able to pose as royalty, if such a need arose."

"We will find another." The queen insisted. "One who has been specifically trained for this purpose." Her voice softened. "I would not have you take this and be in the way of your career."

"Actually, your Highness, I think this would help my career more." She countered, unable to fight back a smile. She promptly tamed her features once again. "It would be an honor to offer my services to the Queen Amidala. I only wish to prove myself to her."

Queen Amidala sighed heavily. "I should've never invited you to the coronation!" she sighed in frustration.

Sabé grinned in spite of herself. Of the two, she was always the one trying to get the rise out of Padmé, and she always delighted when she succeeded. The years did not change them much in that respect. "I was glad to have attended."

Despite her keeping a low profile, it did not escape Captain Panaka her uncanny resemblance with Naboo's ruling monarch. When they were younger, Sabé and Padmé were often mistaken as twins, and although this amused them very much when they were children, it was not too far from the truth: Their own mothers were twins, and still looked remarkably the same despite their age.

Of course, her training in the Lyceum made her even an even more suitable candidate. True, she did not receive the training as a handmaiden to Naboo's monarchs, but what she lacked in training, Panaka had hoped she had in pedigree, being raised by a family of high rank in Naboo.

The Decoy Gambit had been one of the older ruses of past monarchs, Sabé knew, and Captain Panaka had been hoping a revival for it, in view of the steady decline of Naboo’s military forces. The planet had not seen open conflict for hundreds of years, and the people had embraced a pacifist stance as a way of life. In fact, Sabé’s own career choice was viewed as quaint, a ‘phase’ her own parents had hoped she would grow out of. She knew it pained Padmé to put her in harm’s way, however remote that possibility was.

After a few moments of contemplation, Amidala finally nodded, finding that she had to put away her concern for her cousin in order to continue with their business. "Very well. I accept your service, Handmaiden." She said formally, standing up to leave. Sabé bowed low. "When the other handmaidens arrive, Captain Panaka shall begin your training. I will trust that you will do well." She said, before disappearing from the throne room in a rustle of skirts.

* * *

It must have been nearly hours since Padmé’s passing, and Sabé locked herself up in her quarters, contemplating the dark vastness of space, feeling too empty to even cry any more tears.

It was Bail Organa who finally broke this exile.

“Captain Aston,” he began, lingering uncertainly at the doorway. “I’m sorry to intrude on you like this. I’m sure this is all very difficult for you. It’s been... difficult for all of us.”

She stared at him. She supposed she was being difficult, or selfish, but those sentiments, those very concepts, seemed distant and foreign to her now. Should she apologize? She didn’t know.

"I want to see the children."

Bail nodded. “Of course.”

She trailed after him through the winding halls of the ship, unseeing and unfeeling. It was a credit to Bail that he kept a respectful silence. Each one was grieving in their own way, Sabé reflected. The Republic had died. Under their watch. Perhaps all of them were to blame for this.

Yet for all the troubles of the galaxy, Luke and Leia slept peacefully. Sabé saw the two small bundles through a window of a hastily-assembled nursery. The twins had been born prematurely, Bail explained, and had to be kept under constant watchful care for the time being.

“And afterwards?” Sabé found herself asking.

Bail put his hands behind his back. “The Empire are looking for these children,” he began.

She already knew where this was going. “I am their last living relative,” she said calmly.

“We are aware of that,” Bail said, in what Sabé imagined to be his most diplomatic voice. “But you are an outlaw now, Captain. There is no doubt in my mind that Senator--the Emperor’s Clone Army are looking for you right now.”

The reminder that the Clone Army was now completely under Palpatine’s thumb was both like a shock of cold water and a slap to her face. A bitterness on her tongue, and she did not care if Bail heard it. She turned her gaze back on the Padmé’s children. “I know how they function, Senator Organa. I can evade them easily.”

“They are not the people you used to command, Captain Aston,” Bail said gently. “They now belong, body and soul, to a tyrant who has openly revealed himself to be a Sith Lord.”  

She wanted to stop Senator Organa from telling her what she already knew, tried to defend her position nevertheless: "I want to take full responsibility for them. I have contacts. We can—" but he cut her off.

"Captain Aston, you are officially an outlaw. Very few have escaped the Chancellor's treachery, and I do not doubt that they are scouring whole systems for you, along with the Jedi. Palpatine may have more treacheries he has not yet revealed." Sabé shut her eyes tightly at this, as if trying to drown out the echoes of the war, her narrow escape.

_It should have been me. It should've been me._

Bail laid a kindly hand over hers. "I know these past days have been difficult for you. But you have always been outspoken in some of the Chancellor's past actions, and for that you are now considered a threat. It's too dangerous for you out there now."

He was right, of course. Taking the children with her was not the wisest option. Senator Bail Organa had always been a trusted friend and even a mentor, but for the first time in a long while, Sabé found herself reluctant to let go, reluctant to follow orders and advice.

"This is my family." She whispered, touching the babies' faces from her position by the windows. There was nothing else out there in the galaxy for her now, other than these children.

* * *

As her training for the decoy handmaiden progressed, Sabé had to admit that it was not as easy as she had presumed it would be. After her daily routine as Queen Amidala's shadow, she had to plunge into the Queen's role, practice secret hand gestures and codes with her cousin, and had to learn her cousin's mannerisms, voice and even her cousin's way of thinking. She was not so much a shadow as someone who was learning to sink into someone else's skin.

Other than appreciating the finer aspects of being the queen's handmaiden, Sabé found herself grateful for the time to be with Padmé. Despite the fact that they had kept communication with one another, her companionship was one of the things that she missed the most. Watching her as she performed her duties gave Sabé a newfound respect for her friend—she had grown up so much in a short span of time.

As children, Padmé had been very disappointed in Sabé for choosing warfare over politics. They had often planned and dreamed together, and Sabé's wish to join military ranks had surprised her friend. It seemed ironic to Sabé then that she would end up learning the niceties of politicians at this point of her career.

Thankfully, she had help from the other handmaidens who also studied in the Lyceum. Eirtaé, in particular, was a daughter of a family friend, and whose specialty was in royal protocol, was very strict and very exacting. Not that Sabé hadn't experience of that from her former teachers at the Lyceum. Fortunately, she actually liked her classes at the Lyceum. Unfortunately, she had to work closely with Eirtaé more than others, as she had been trained as a soldier, and not as a handmaiden, for several years.

Sabé hurried along the halls of Theed. It had been  a particularly grueling session of learning how to address the different ambassadors who visited Naboo annually, and Sabé was this close to throwing a fit. Fortunately, her shift as guard to Padmé was up, and Eirtaé had to let her go.

She just caught Rabé coming out of the Queen's quarters. Rabé, who was also sixteen, was one of the handmaidens that Sabé quickly warmed up to. A girl with dark eyes and a quiet demeanor, Sabé knew that Rabé made it fairly easily into the list of handmaidens for the Queen. It also didn’t hurt that she was amazing with a pistol, which Sabé really admired.

"Well, THAT was dull as tombs." Sabé said laughingly, referring to Eirtaé's lesson, as she approached Rabé. Rabé's face, however, seemed concerned.

"I'm glad you're here." she said. "Her Highness wants to see you."

Worry quickly overtook her. "What's wrong?" Sabé asked.

"She wouldn't say. But I suspect it has something to do with the Neimoidians." Rabé replied. The fact that the queen would not divulge anything to Rabé—who was also a friend and confidant—worried Sabé. She nodded towards the doors. "She's inside. She hasn't slept yet, and she hasn't spoken much since the last holovid she received from them."

"Thank you, Rabé." Sabé said softly, before Rabé took her leave. She pressed a button to let the doors slide open before she made her way in the queen's chambers. She was not in the bedroom, nor in the receiving area, and finally, Sabé found her standing in the balcony.

"Your Highness." She said softly, bowing before her sovereign.

"No need to stand on ceremony here, Sabé." Padmé said, although she did not turn around.

"Forgive me, your Highness. I just came from training with Eirtaé." Sabé said, smilingly, although this did not make any effect on her cousin’s mood.

"Sabé," Padmé began, after a few moments of thoughtful silence. "As you are more knowledgeable with the workings of the military, how would you evaluate their readiness? I need to hear an honest opinion from you, and not from reports."

"Readiness?" Sabé repeated, slightly surprised at such a straightforward question. She had always known that Padmé had always been an advocate of peace, and the implications of her question threw her slightly off-guard. "I do not know, for sure. I've only been a student…"

"Still, I would like to hear it." Padmé insisted.

Sabé took a deep breath, trying to recall her own observations of the past years she had in the Lyceum, as well as what she had heard from her superiors. "I find no fault in the workings of the military, your Highness. However, as we both know, many of our people are opposed for the military to exist in the first place, and therefore not many are encouraged to join. We are competent, but you know as well as I do that it is ceremonial. We may perhaps have one of the best troops in the galaxy, but not enough to fight a war."

Padmé digested this information carefully. "What is it, your Highness? Is Naboo in the brink of a war?" Sabé found herself asking.

"It's too early to say." She replied quietly, seating herself at one of the balcony's seats. A cool night wind caressed the young queen's face.

"The Neimoidian's demands for a more 'liberal trade'." Sabé said, realizing out loud. "But how can that be? Their demands are ridiculous."

"It is a step away from an occupation of Naboo." Padmé supplied. "They want more control over our resources. They always have. Now with the taxation of the trade routes, they have more cause to make sure that Naboo is under their rule."

"So what made them bolder this time?" Sabé asked, sitting down and taking her cousin's hand, as a sign of support and comfort.

"They have the full support of the Trade Federation. Nute Gunray has advanced much in the Federation for the past few years." Something in the queen's eyes hardened at the very thought of Nute Gunray. "The Republic has granted the Trade Federation too much freedom, and they might have gone too far this time."

"Have you informed Senator Palpatine of this? You can make an appeal to the Senate." Sabé supplied, although she did not doubt that Padmé have already done these measures.

"I already did. The senator promised me to keep constant vigil over this matter." Padmé said. "But the situation is very volatile. I gave an unequivocal refusal at their demands, and intelligence reports have informed me that they are beginning to amass droid armies for an invasion."

"They wouldn't dare!"

"The Federation has acquired a very thick skin." Padmé said, her voice tinged with anger. "These are dangerous times. I can only hope that the Republic will hear our plea before it is too late."

Sabé tightened her hold on Padmé's hand. "We will be heard." She reassured her, and perhaps, a reassurance for herself as well.

* * *

“Join the Rebellion?”

Sabé’s eyes darted from Bail, to Obi-Wan, and Master Yoda of the Jedi Council himself. They had asked her to convene with them shortly after seeing the twins, and spared no time in asking her what they wanted her to do.

“Lay down the foundations of this resistance, we must.” Master Yoda said by way of reply.

“The Clone Army are widespread, and Palpatine has done his best to insinuate his plans in every existing system in the galaxy,” Bail said. “But it will take time for them to be completely organized.  And this is the time we need to take advantage of.”

She looked at Obi-Wan. “And the children?”

"Senator Organa will be taking the girl, as his adopted daughter. I will be taking the boy to Tatooine, and watch over him. He will one day learn the ways of the Force." Obi-Wan replied as he wearily rubbed one hand over his chin.

"You're separating them?" she asked quietly. Never mind that he mentioned the Force--where was the Force when its followers were massacred, its younglings slaughtered? If either Jedi in the room read her thoughts, they gave no indication.

"It's the best way to keep them hidden." He explained, and offered no more.

“Isn’t entrusting Leia to you taking too much a risk, Senator Organa? I’m not sure hiding in plain sight is a good move for this.” Sabé did not mean to sound unreasonable, but she was struggling to understand the logic of such a move. Technically Alderaan had accepted the Empire’s takeover. Bail, in fact, was now a member of the Imperial Senate.

Before Bail could respond, Obi-Wan answered for him. “Leia is... _different._ We’re not even sure if Vader himself knew she existed, even before he turned.”

“Strong in the Force is she, but like the moon to her brother’s sun. Cloaks her, the Force has.” Yoda added. Sabé wasn’t sure what that meant, but if that was explanation enough to entrust the girl to Bail, then there wasn’t anything else she could say.  

She briefly considered pushing back against this, all of this. Decisions not made by her, but pushing her actions anyway. Again and again and again, without an end in sight. Weren’t the Jedi at fault for this whole, sorry mess in the first place?

“And if I say no? What if I want to stay with the children?”

Bail and Obi-Wan shared a glance. "I suppose we have no real command over you, but we must remind you:  We are the hunted now. To stay too close with the children will alert the Empire's attention. We all have our own roles to play, and yours will ensure a better future for them." Obi-Wan said softly.

She shook her head, disgusted with herself for being completely defeated. "I have just left war, Ben. You don't know what you ask of me."

"Yes, I do. Please don't misunderstand me, my old friend. But now we all have to do what we must."

There had been a time when she had hung on to every word Obi-Wan Kenobi said, when she crowded with fellow soldiers to watch holotapes of his speeches and tactical instructions.  The great General of the Grand Army of the Republic, Jedi Knight, her friend. Where did that man go? Where did that young soldier girl go? Had it all burned down to ash?

She found that she had no real answers; and everyone was waiting.

* * *

Outside, a greater threat loomed.

Sabé had to admit that she had never seen Governor Sio Bibble look so utterly defeated. He practically collapsed in his chair,as he convened in the throne room with the other governors of Naboo. The tension in the room was so thick and seemed to weigh heavily over her shoulders.

"Governor Bibble, it is good to see you with us." Queen Amidala began formally, nary a trace of emotion in her lowered, perfectly-pitched voice. "I trust that you are ready with your report with your negotiations with the Trade Federation?"

"It was no negotiation, your Highness." Governor Bibble said angrily—more addressed at his failure to fulfill his duty than to anyone in the room. "Nute Gunray made it very clear that he had no intention of compromising his demands on our planet."

"Outrageous!" Governor Chalum exclaimed, half-rising from his seat. "Your Highness," he began, addressing the queen. "You already know that the Federation is already amassing their fleet just outside our system. Some of our central cities have already been captured by their droid armies. My city has been--"

"I am quite aware that we are under the threat of complete invasion, Governor. It is the Senate that remains blind to this fact." Queen Amidala interjected sternly. Governor Chalum made it no secret that he disapproved of the election of a very young monarch, and had a penchant for grandstanding, apparently, even at crucial situations such as this. However, she could not fault his genuine fear for his city.

"It is only a matter of time before the Federation makes a move to capture the capital." Governor Bibble said. "While the blockade cut off our outworld supplies, their occupation of our other cities have put our people in grave danger. Food and other necessities that they trade have also ceased, if not outright seized from them."

"I have received a holovid from Supreme Chancellor Valorum promising to send representatives to intervene on our and the Republic's behalf." Queen Amidala said, looking around at the people convened. "Senator Palpatine is still continuing in his efforts to expose the Trade Federation's lies to the Senate that have granted them legal protection."

"How long will this take?" Captain Panaka finally spoke. "Our off-world fuel and other supplies are running low. Communication with the captured cities has completely been cut; our governors barely made it out. Our military cannot fight this war and win, your Highness."

"There will be no war, Captain." Queen Amidala's severe tone was tinged with anger, this time. "See to it that you monitor activities within our system, both for the movements of the Trade Federation and to see if the representatives have arrived. Report to me every hour."

"You seem to be placing much faith in these representatives, Highness." Governor Chalum's voice was silky smooth, but there was no mistaking the undertone of mockery  at Queen Amidala's lack of action.

Queen Amidala stood up, and so did the other governors. "The whole galaxy places their faith in them, Governor Chalum." She said coolly, unwaveringly. "They are Jedi Knights."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the first chapter; recommend reading it again before proceeding. The Force Awakens inspired me to go back to my old fandom (not the new one lol). Hope you guys enjoy. Please leave comments, even though I take forever to reply, I really appreciate them!

Convey no emotion. Show no passions, no sentiment too strong. To rule, one had to separate themselves from what made them human. As queen of Naboo, the costume and bearing, even one's name signified this. By bearing the royal crest, Queen Amidala had to remove all traces of Padmé, and be the living embodiment of the will of the people.

While Padmé had already mastered restraining her features from revealing too much, Sabé could see by the tense way she was holding herself up that she her conference with Nute Gunray was not as she had expected. Indeed, it was not as anyone has expected.

"Captain Panaka." He stepped up and gave a bow. "Are you sure that you have detected the presence of the Chancellor's ambassadors?"

"Yes, your Highness." Captain Panaka nodded. "We've had confirmation of a non-Federation cruiser coming out of hyperspace not an hour ago. We could not establish communication with them, but we're pretty sure that they are the Chancellor's ambassadors."

"This isn't a good sign for us." Governor Bibble, whose city was already under Federation rule, insisted on staying on even as the other governors dispersed for their safety. "That means the Republic has not received word of the army they have acquired. Jedi or no Jedi, the Federation is showing no sign of pulling back."

The room fell silent, awaiting the queen's decision. "Captain Panaka." She called again. "Find a way to establish communications with Coruscant, to Senator Palpatine. Prepare to open the communications with all the governors."

"Right away, your Highness."

"Queen Amidala, it is only a matter of time before the capital is captured. It will be too dangerous for you then. We must find you a safe place—" Governor Bibble began.

"I will not go anywhere until we have exhausted all means of settling this peacefully." Queen Amidala cut him off. "Senator Palpatine can give us answers. Only after we have heard from him will we decide our next course of action."

"Still, we must be prepared." The governor insisted. "Prepare a ship, just in case. The Federation's actions have been too aggressive for their cause. We must consider the possibility of your addressing the Senate directly."

The queen considered this. "Saché and Yané will overlook these arrangements." She finally said, subtly nodding to two of the handmaidens sitting beside her. "We will convene within an hour. Good luck."

Once they had filed out of the throne room, and within the safety of the queen's chamber, Queen Amidala turned to Rabé. "What news, Rabé?"

"The governors are doing the best they can to quell panic and organize the communities." Rabé began quietly, drawing out a datapad from her cloak. "We still have some communication satellites that the Federation has not destroyed as of yet, but not enough for you to make establish planet-wide communication. We can only receive messages from now on. However, the governors are making sure that your sentiments are being felt everywhere."

"Eirtaé?"

"It is my opinion that Senator Palpatine is playing his cards very safe, your Highness." Eirtaé, who had once worked for the current senator before coming under the service of the queen, was sensitive to political undercurrents and studied reports from him very carefully. "While I have no doubt that he is working for our voice to be heard, I am afraid he will not be aggressive enough nor influential enough to settle these tax trade disputes on time."

"What I'm worried about is that if the situation escalates, our ships and battlements, that have fallen in disrepair, will be no match against the Federation." Sabé said, worry creasing her brow. "Forgive me, your Highness, I know your feelings on the matter, but we must acknowledge that a violent conflict is a situation that we may find ourselves in."

"It is noted, handmaiden." Queen Amidala said sternly, clearly stating her wish to find a non-violent means of settlement.

"Saché, Yané." The two handmaidens came forth. "It is clear to me that the Federation will officially invade us soon. If I am captured, I want you two to find a way to escape, and inform the governors. I will also be depending on you two to find all those who can help us with resistance against Federation rule, am I understood?"

"We will not fail you, your Highness." Said Saché, while Yané nodded wordlessly. The queen could not have chosen anyone better for this assignment. Saché had been trained for public relations, and had once been in the military service like Sabé. Yané was also very intelligent, despite her young age. She was even younger than Padmé.

Queen Amidala nodded, looking at her five handmaidens. Then her face broke out in a sad smile. "I thank you for your loyalty and service. May the gods of Naboo look over us." She looked over to Sabé. "Now I wish to speak to Sabé on my own." The other four nodded, and quietly left the room.

With all of them gone, Sabé stood motionless, awaiting her sovereign's command.

"Sabé."

* * *

She sat in the in the glaring light, beside a bed of cold metal, where Padmé's body lay, covered in a white sheet, except for her pale face. She had drawn up her knees, trying to curl into herself as much as she could.

“The Soldier’s Vigil,” Obi-Wan finally said, understanding. This prompted her to look at him. He stepped into the light, and she noticed, not for the first time, how wan his face was, how drawn and tired.

Sabé looked back at Padmé. “She was our Queen. I was her soldier. This is my last duty to her.”

They sat together in silence for several minutes. Then, he spoke: “I know I cannot dissuade you from what you want to do.”

“Yet here you are,” Sabé countered.

A ghost of a smile flickered across his face. “Yet here I am,” he echoed. When he spoke again, his voice was more grave. “Will you let me stand vigil with you, Sabé?”

They were friends, Padmé and Obi-Wan, Sabé mused. Padmé owed her life to Obi-Wan more times than she can count. Despite Sabé’s differences and past quarrels with him, she had no doubt in her mind that no man was as worthy to stand with her at Padmé’s Vigil.

They exchanged no more words, and kept watch.

* * *

To be a handmaiden was to be the student of the art of waiting.

Sabé sat calmly as she watched Rabé and Eirtaé apply the façade of the Queen onto her own face, traces of her identity slowly being erased to be replaced those of Queen Amidala's. Patience was what she all she had, for now.

The Neimoidians had overtaken the capital. After the communication with Senator Palpatine had been cut, everyone had feared for the worst. The governors had gone into hiding, except for Governor Bibble, who insisted on staying. It was only a matter of time before the Federation secured the palace.

No one spoke a word the whole time. Padmé, already dressed in a flame-colored handmaiden dress that signified their outrage at the invasion, only sat quietly beside her, watching her reflection. In the utter silence, Sabé could swear she could hear her heart beating. The Queen's safety depended on her now.

Finally, the heavy feathered headdress was placed on Sabé's head, completing the illusion. "You are ready, your Highness." Eirtaé finally spoke, giving Sabé a small smile of encouragement. Sabé felt a surge of warmth at this, and quickly made up her mind that Eirtaé might not be so bad, after all.

She faced Padmé, and the two hugged each other tightly. "I will not fail you, Padmé." She whispered in her cousin's ear. Padmé nodded, and Sabé turned and hugged her fellow handmaidens in turn. She quickly composed her features and lifted her chin.

"Sabé." Sabé turned to see her friend slipping something that hung around her neck. Sabé's eyes widened when she recognized the necklace that Padmé's parents had given to her on her coronation. "Wear this," she said gently.

"Padmé." Sabé was already shaking her head, knowing full well how important this amulet was. "I cannot accept this."

Padmé gave her a small smile. "Today you are queen. That's all I can give to you. Keep it with you always." She leaned forward to give Sabé a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I know Aunt Anyé would have been proud of you."

Sabé's eyes sparkled with tears, but she fought them off. Now was not the time for tears."Thank you, Padmé." She allowed her cousin to slip the amulet on, securing it under her heavy clothes before hugging her one last time. With one last smile of encouragement, Sabé turned to await her next move.

Captain Panaka walked in. He looked straight at Sabé and nodded. "They are here, your Highness."

When she spoke, she spoke with the Queen's voice. "Thank you, Captain."

"The droids are out here to escort you to your throne room." Captain Panaka's voice twisted sardonically at this, but Sabé merely nodded and allowed him to take the lead, while the handmaidens—including Padmé—flanked behind her. She was surprised to see that Governor Bibble was still there, also guarded closely by several droids. If he noticed that Sabé was not in fact the real queen, he gave no indication.

Sabé did not find it hard to assume a stony expression once she caught sight of Nute Gunray, who was surveying the castle with an open look of gloating. "Ah, your Highness!" he exclaimed, as if she were his old friend instead of the ruler of a planet that he had just invaded. "I am glad that you have finally joined us."

 _I'll be even more glad to see your face at the barrel-end of a blaster_ , Sabé thought. Instead she replied, "The Senate will not stand for this kind of insubordination, Viceroy. The consequences of your actions will be dire." As she said this, she wondered about the fate of the two Jedi ambassadors who were sent by the Chancellor.

The Neimoidian let out a whooping laughter that infuriated Sabé. "The Senate does not even know we are here! But they will know soon. When the time is right." She bit back a reply. She knew that the best thing for her in these situations was to say as little as possible, so that if ever there was a need to switch with Padmé, they would have not much to compare on.

Her silence, though, seemed to anger Gunray, as she had hoped it would. "If the Naboo had not been so stubborn against our conditions, this would've never happened!" Even the droids seemed a little surprised at this outburst, but Sabé walked on. "The suffering of your people was of your own doing. You left us no choice."

"I'm sure that's not how you will phrase it when the time comes. How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble finally spoke up, granting Sabé a small sense of relief of not having to handle the Neimoidian all on her lonesome. She tried to look for Padmé, and saw her at the corner of her eye.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate." Gunray said silkily, but the venom under his voice was palpable.

Impossible. "I will  _not_ cooperate." She announced.

"Now, now, your Highness." Gunray said, as if addressing a wayward child. "In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." He nodded to one of the droids at the end of the flight of steps. "Process them." He growled.

 _Would they go as far as torturing a queen to get what they want?_  Sabé asked herself as she surreptitiously looked around if there were any chance for them to escape. She knew once that they were in the Viceroy's ship, there would be no way out. Who knew what he had planned for them.

She had advised Padmé to go into hiding once the capital was captured by the Federation, but Padmé was adamant to stay. She would not let the Viceroy get things his way without her standing in his way. And Sabé knew, once Padmé had made up her mind, it was impossible to talk her out of it.

In the city square, she saw the eyes of Amidala's constituents' eyes on her as they were herded in groups. She found solace and strength in them, as they all nodded in recognition of her presence. Other than the marching of the droid guards, the city was eerily quiet. She suddenly wished that Padmé was the one walking in front of her, if not to make sure that she was alright. She realized that playing the part of decoy would be much more difficult than she had anticipated it would be.

As they turned a corner towards one of the smaller streets, Sabé suddenly she found herself having doubts about her role. She had not been trained to become a handmaiden. She was a soldier. Perhaps this decoy gambit was a mistake after all. Shouldn't it have been Eirtaé, or Saché, instead? They were more knowledgeable, and perhaps more well-suited for the role.

All her doubts, indeed, all her thoughts, were put on a momentary pause when two figures suddenly came flying down from one of the stone bridges overlooking the street. Captain Panaka suddenly around and covering her, as the sound of blaster fire overwhelmed everything else. Instinctively, she looked back to Padmé, who was being closely flanked by the other handmaidens, but in such a way as not to give away her true identity. She also felt for the light blaster that she had hidden under her robes. It gave her a small sense of comfort that the other handmaidens were also armed.

Then, in a few moments, it was all over. When the guard finally stepped away, she saw a young man in brown robes twirling a blue lightSabér that made a distinct humming sound. The weapon of choice was enough for her to know who their rescuers were.

The Jedi have arrived.

* * *

Years of training at the Lyceum, as well as her years in battle and warfare had taught Sabé Aston to be prepared for both the unexpected and the inevitable. Sometimes, even both these things happening at the same time.

Yet no one could blame her if she admitted that she was not fully prepared for this. From being one of the most esteemed captains in the Grand Army of the Republic fighting alongside the Jedi, to a hunted outlaw of the Empire almost overnight was the easy part. But finding her beloved cousin dead and finding many of her friends gone or hiding, as well as the rise of the Empire without challenge from the Senate was another thing altogether.

She had not spoken to Obi-Wan since that last time in the morgue. She spent most of her time looking over Luke and Leia in the nursery, and discussing pertinent matters with Bail Organa. They had gone through fledgling plans of organizing those who were opposed to the Empire, but they had been going back and again to one topic: She had pressed that Padmé's body be rested in Naboo, despite the danger such a trip would pose. Senator Organa, while a good friend of the late Padmé, had doubts on the matter. He suggested that Padmé quietly put to rest in Alderaan, to avoid calling the attention of the Empire.

"I will see to it myself, Senator Organa." Sabé said, hoping to sound stronger and surer than she really was. "You do not have to put yourself in danger. I can do this on my own."

"You're too valuable to us to just get killed off, Captain." Bail said tersely, leaning forward and rubbing his forehead slowly. "I know that this is important for you, but there we have no room for rash actions here."

Rash actions. Just the very mention of it made her angry. She had been avoiding being rash all her life, and now, she saw that it pretty much had gotten her nowhere. "This is not something you can talk me out of, Senator. I have made up my mind." She said, fighting to control herself from shouting. "Please respect my wishes."

"Closely watched by the Empire, Naboo will be." Yoda's voice cut in the conversation as he hobbled into the room. Both the senator and Sabé were silent as the Jedi master seated himself. "Respect of the wishes of the living, and not the dead, you want, hmm?"

Bail was now watching Sabé's face intently, as there was no questioning that Yoda's statement hit close to her real reasons. Yoda's observation drained away her anger, and the sudden feeling of powerlessness disconcerted her as well. But her resolve was not weakened.

"I have direct contacts to Theed Palace." She began carefully. She knew the only way she could convince them was if she showed them that she had a foolproof plan in her hands. "Rabé Matié, she's the head of our intelligence, and my friend. We used to work together." Seeing that the Jedi master and the senator were now listening in interest, she went on. "I can pose as a small freighter ship, and make arrangements for a safe passage. I can rendezvous with you in any predetermined place that you assign."

"I understand why this means so much to you, Sabé, but it's too dangerous. We don't have enough time…" Bail Organa began, but he was suddenly interrupted by a new voice.

"You should know better than to discourage Captain Aston out something because of inherent dangers of a mission." Obi-Wan said seriously, but Sabé could tell that there was a slight amusement in it. He sat himself across Sabé, posture deceptively easy, but his eyes were alert, knowing.

Instead of answering him, she addressed the senator once again. "I'm afraid I've made up my mind about this, Senator." Her meaning was clear: _I've allowed you to decide on the twins' fate, but I will not let you decide over how Padmé is going to be laid to rest._

"Sabé," Senator Organa began, clearly frustrated. "There are other ways we can go about this—"

"Yes, you’re right.” Obi-Wan suddenly taking her side took her by surprise, and  she was sure it was clear on her face. His next words were even more unexpected. “I will go with her." Obi-Wan suddenly said, and the only one in the room who didn't seem surprised was Master Yoda. Unsurprisingly, Sabé thought to herself. "We owe much to the late senator. She would have wanted to go back home to Naboo." Before Bail could say anything about this, he turned to Sabé and added, to placate him, "Senator Organa is right. It's too dangerous, and you will need my help."

Sabé opened her mouth to speak but she saw the look on Obi-Wan's face: One that would brook no refusal. When Bail finally gave his grudging assent, Sabé wondered in annoyance how she could have ever forgotten about Ben's slight penchant for arrogance. "Fine." She assented. "But you will follow my lead," she warned.

"Of course." He knew better than to challenge that.

"I'll send a coded message to Naboo." Sabé informed everyone in the room. "Once I get a confirmation reply, we can start planning our next move." She stood up to leave, but paused midway. "Thank you." She said softly, amazed by how she could feel angry, annoyed, and then suddenly grateful in a smooth transience. "This means so much to me. I'm sure Padmé would have the done the same thing, had our places been interchanged."

"Admirable, your caring for the late senator, is, Captain." Yoda said, thoughtfully looking at her over his gimmer stick. "Yet guilt you should not have at her passing. Reckless with your own life you should not be."

Suddenly it was three pairs of thoughtful eyes were now regarding her. Obi-Wan's face, particularly, had a shade of concern over Master Yoda's words. She found herself flailing at this other sudden and—as much as unpleasant it was—precise observation of Master Yoda. An uncharacteristic flush spread over her cheeks, and she found herself glancing around those assembled. "I understand. Thank you, Master Yoda." She bowed to him slightly before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

* * *

She did not enough time to scrutinize the newcomers and their handiwork when the older Jedi came up and gestured towards a right turn. He was accompanied by a younger Jedi, and to Sabé's surprise, a Gungan, who frankly, looked terrified. "We should leave the streets, your Highness." He said quietly, although he fairly radiated with authority. Governor Bibble was quick to assist her, guiding her towards another alleyway.

Captain Panaka nodded briskly. "Get their weapons." He barked, and the queen's guards were quick to comply. Once they were in away from the clear, the taller Jedi turned around to address her again. "We are ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

Sabé was about to speak, but the Governor beat her to it. Ordinarily, it would be have aggravated her  but considering the pressure they found themselves in, she let it slide. "Your negotiations seem to have failed." The sarcasm in Governor's voice was unmistakable.

"They never took place." The Jedi replied in slight reproach. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." Panaka replied. Sabé decided to keep quiet until spoken to. She wanted Padmé to observe the exchange and make her own observation of the situation. She felt the younger Jedi turn a curious eye at that, and she could sense he was wondering at her loss for words.

"Do you have transports?" the older Jedi asked.

"In the main hangar. This way."  Panaka gestured to a direction and led the group towards another passage. Most of the droids were in the main avenues and the residential areas, securing the city, and so these smaller, more secret passages were left unguarded. Still, it brought a shiver down Sabé's spine to see these familiar streets devoid of people, as if the city had suddenly become a ghost town.

Concealing themselves behind the doors that led to the hangar bay, Sabé watched as the Jedi assessed the odds. The Queen's Royal Cruiser had been prepared for takeoff, and sat in wait in the dock, as planned. However, its pilots were held hostage by several droid soldiers. The older Jedi turned towards her. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen's will—or rather, what Padmé would have said—came almost automatically. "Thank you, Ambassador. But my place is with my people." Although, privately, Sabé thought that the Jedi was probably right in their review of the situation. But she was not Sabé now.

"They will kill you if you stay." He said this calmly, but Sabé could sense the underlying urgency in it. This statement had an immediate—and nervous—effect on everyone.

"They wouldn't dare!" Governor Bibble exclaimed.  _That's what I said when Padmé told me about the invasion_ , Sabé thought. At this point, she believed the Neimoidians were capable of doing anything, even the most unlikely actions.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka supplied. His voice was angry, but there was a hint of worry under it, as well.

The air of calm surrounding the Jedi was not disturbed. "There's something else behind all this, your Highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

If this were true, then escape truly was the only option. Governor Bibble sensed this as well. He looked directly at Sabé. "Then our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

But this last decision was not hers to make. "Either choice presents great danger," Sabé began, and then, carefully, as not to look too deliberate, turned and looked directly into Padmé's face. "To us all."

Padmé's eyes were resolute as they looked back at hers. "We are brave, your Highness." Sabé shifted her eyes to the floor, carefully weighing the dangers of this decision. But there was no more time for that. She looked back at the Jedi.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate," she answered with a confidence she did not feel. The older Jedi nodded in assent and turned around towards the hangar bay. Sabé turned around to give Saché and Yané, who brought up the rear, the barest of smiles. Who knew if they would see each other again? She began walking after the two Jedi. "Be careful, Governor." She said to Bibble, in the most heartfelt way that she could possibly convey in her persona as Queen.

As they walked on the polished floors of the hangar bay, Sabé fought the urge to reach for her concealed blaster, something that was taught to her as an instinct in the Lyceum. Yet she knew she must do no action that could potentially give her away.

"We'll need to free those pilots." Panaka said, gesturing towards the group of pilots who sat in a square surrounded by droids.

"I'll handle that." The younger Jedi was already headed towards them with a wave of his hand. It seemed surreal to Sabé how calm the situation seemed to be. She forced herself to look forward—what was important that they get to the ship, and it seemed like it was a million miles away.

"Halt!" the head droid said so loudly Sabé could hear the slight whirring of mechanisms underneath its voice.

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor." The Jedi said, unfazed. "I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Where are you taking them?" the droid asked, clearly not understanding.

"To Coruscant." He said more deliberately. If the situation were not as serious as it was, Sabé would have found this exchange rather amusing.

"Coruscant…uh…that doesn't compute—uh…, wait! You're under arrest!" by the time the head droid was done with its motions of confusion, it had been cut down by the Jedi's lightSabér. Almost instantaneously, the other Jedi had began his attack as well, and the hangar bay was drowned out in the sound of blaster fire. Sabé frantically looked around for Padmé, only to be pushed forward by Captain Panaka as they made their way up the ship's ramp.

"The ship's throne room—now!" Sabé found herself shouting to her fellow handmaidens, as she grabbed Padmé's hand. Several more pilots came running through the passage, as she and the other handmaidens hurried along to get ready for take-off. The ship shuddered and the sound of its flight reverberated throughout the entire room.

Panaka came barreling into the room just as the ship deployed. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, still out of breath. He surveyed the four girls, who, despite being slightly winded, were in good shape. He nodded to Padmé, and then to Sabé. "Strap yourselves in—we're not out of this yet."

Sabé had no doubt about that.


End file.
